I m just Kiryuu to you
by Caffeyne
Summary: Eternally.I always imagined my world around him even as enemies. I was able to accept his hatred. It was a way to be by his side after all. Forever.But definitely I was not able to live with his absence.   I wasn't prepared for the end.
1. Requiem I

_ There are sorrows so painful_

_ They should pulsate_

_ Only one **time.**_

**Requiem I**

"Kiryuu. I'm just Kiryuu to you."

The weight of these words buried my heart since that time. The part of my heart that wanted to cry and scream for a long time, this part cried and wept that day.

* * *

><p>My heart wasn't hesitating. The conscience of the role that I assumed was gradually becoming clearer. The participation in the meeting between vampires and hunters made me realize the character that I had assumed: the bride of pure blood. I went to the reunion with that conviction: I was determined to be Kuran Yuuki, a pureblood able to protect those I loved and who wanted to maintain peace. I thought I wasn't weaker. I thought there was no more Yuuki Cross. But those words revealed what I was hiding.<p>

The reunion was scheduled some time ago. The disappearance of Kaname was a fact that had spread wildly. Vampires who kept their fangs away from human necks realized that this was the time to get fresh blood. The chaos is imminent. The need to abandon fear and distrust was crucial. Vampires and hunters had to align their spirits under one ideal. It was necessary to pierce the veil of suspicion. The fragile bond that coexistence was constructed upon was very close to being broken. For that reason I called some night class students. This was a message to the opportunistic vampires and at the same time, it was a sign of cooperation with the hunters. But when I walked into the room I felt a dense atmosphere. Vampires and hunters were positioned so polarized. This clearly showed that there were two distinct sides. It wasn't a unit.

_"It was not what Mom wanted."_

- We can already begin. Kiryuu-kun will come soon.

Fear.

Sadness.

Thirst.

All those feelings come to life with the sound of that name. All those sensations have only one name.

- It's a little delicate, Director. It's hard to be confident when you have a vampire like Kiryuu. Few vampires have that thirst for blood. His greed impresses the most sanguinary among us. Kiryuu's reputation worries us.

- Yes, we heard a rumor that he doesn't discard any piece.

_"...he doesn´t discard any piece..."_

Zero's gobbling people up to the limit.

A sense of terror was creating consistency in my stomach. A man who despised his own lust for blood, a man who became what he hated the most…

Zero, who has always hated vampires,

Zero, who never wanted to hurt anyone.

Zero should feel disgusted with himself…

It was what I thought.

- In fact, an aberration. If he were one of us, we would kill him before he became a Level-E. But he's an Association's dog.

An old vampire said those words and they seemed to talk about something so distant, so hidden, so unrealistic.

A freak.

Kill.

Level-E.

- Gentlemen, we know he will not live forever. So we should not rush things. Let us avoid animosities.

I don't know who said it. I don't remember because at that time my fears were my masters. Forever. He will not live forever.

No.

A dense and bitter tear fell from my face, and it announced to myself that the storm that I had repressed had finally come.


	2. Requiem II

_ Kill this thirst which enslaves body_

_ and transforms into pleasure_

_what is almost **pain.**_

**_Requiem II_**

_"I'll keep away from you forever."_

* * *

><p>Eternally.<p>

I always imagined my world around him even as enemies. I was able to accept his hatred. It was a way to be by his side after all.

Forever.

But definitely I was not able to live with his absence. I wasn't prepared for the end.

- No. Never. I simply could not.

It was all I could mutter. When I realized, Prefect was holding me. Those arms were the only ones who understood what I was feeling.

- Let's go to another hall, Yuuki. You need to calm down.

I don't know how I walked to that place. Suddenly, everything seemed so empty. The truth is that I was used to having Zero next to me even as an enemy. The eternity without him... That reality, now, was stuck in my soul but I didn't want that fate. It's true. Sometimes, I thought about it. I knew that Zero would die. I thought about it. But this was something so abstract, so intangible in my thoughts. It was the emptiness I felt that brought desolation.

The absence.

The loss.

_"An eternity of regret..."_

This feeling that Kaname had for a very long time belongs to me now.

And so I recognized that nostalgic scent.

I could feel he was coming. He was panting, because he was late, as usual. Some buttons of his shirt weren't closed and his tie was a bit untidy. He was disconcerting and elegant at the same time. He walked confidently. He seemed to know just where his place was. Zero sat down and opened a bottle of pills. He gulped all of them. All the vampires who were in the hall looked at each other embarrassed. However, hunters continued to make their services and weren't bothered with that fact. That demonstrated it was a routine thing.

He drank the whole pills. Thirst. A thirst that won't never be _quenched_…

_"It´s my fault, I abandoned him. I left Zero feeling so lonely."_

When the reunion was finished I waited for hunters and vampires to clear the hall. I wanted to have a talk with him. I was so scared. His death could be something so frightening...Then I pulled him into the room. I wanted to do something. So, my body embraced Zero as if I was trying to hold his life.

- Drink my blood. I´ll give every drop for you. I´ll always do it for you.

_-Really?_

Although his voice was soft I could notice a certain annoyed tone.


	3. Requiem Finale

_ I'll never know _

_how __to say **goodbye.**_

_ After all,_

_Only the dead know how to __**die.**_

_**Requiem Finale**_

* * *

><p>Then he pushed me against the wall. It was so nostalgic. I was not offering any resistance to his touch. Although it had been a long time, my body fit naturally in his hand like a glove. I was there, immersed in an instant, attached to that embrace. Everything was so close. My body showed that I wished for it. Then, I felt that Zero was brushing his fangs against my neck...<p>

- How do you plan to continue this? Will you come every time I need it? Is that it?

- Yes...

I said it shyly.

- I don't need your pity.

So, I felt all the disdain of the world in his eyes.

- No, Zero...

...this isn't pity

...or obligation!

- Can you stop talking to me like that? It's too intimate.

- ...Zero ...

- _Kiryuu_. I'm just Kiryuu to you. _Yuuki Kuran_.

There was coldness in those words.

- Stop it! You are talking like a stranger.

- Listen: Everything should've been this way since the beginning. If you think carefully you will understand: the fact that we know each other is completely random. My parents were also killed by a PB and I was left in the President's house because he knew my parents. But if there hadn't been such fate, I would've never met you.

However, despite all this tragedy, we're far apart as it should be.

On the other hand, your parents died and you were left with President because he was too close to your family. But you were always destined to be the PB princess and Kuran's bride as is happening now. In other words, we are destined to be on opposite sides.

- Why do you think that way?

Why don´t you want to drink my blood like before?

Please, Zero, there is no problem with that!

- You're engaged to another man.

I can smell his scent exhaling into every pore of your body...

It´s enough!

_"Rotten. To Zero, my blood is rotten..._

_I_

_am_

_**rotten**."_

- Seriously, from now on call me Kiryuu. It's embarrassing to hear other way. It makes it sound as if we had an intimacy that no longer exists.

_"Kiryuu"_

How can I say "Kiryuu"?

Who is Kiryuu? I only know _Zero**.**_

**_Kiryuu_.**

I can't say that word. It's like accepting that a part of me died. That name declares to my heart the end. That word says that Zero doesn't exist for me.

It's a profanation.

_Kiryuu._ That name doesn't represent anything.

So, the part of me that wanted to cry and scream, this hidden piece cried and screamed.

On that day, I realized that my thirst was the size of

_eternity._

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p>Leave a comment :3<p>

It´s free and warms my soul!


End file.
